List of Slendytubbies III Updates
This is a list of changes in updates on Slendytubbies III. Campaign v1.0 * Fixed bug where the ladder on Chapter 1 wouldn't work, making it impossible to complete the chapter. * Fixed foreign characters not appearing on menu/chapter briefs. * Fixed The NPCS Speed Attack and Very Fast Moves. * Fixed The Bosses do Have More Health. Multiplayer v1.1 * Fixed bug where some enemies would freeze and T-Pose when they're killed on survival. * Fixed scrolling on server list. v1.15 * Fixed Leaderboard syncing. * Fixed Enemy ragdoll bug. * Fixed Enemy player attack sync. * Fixed colliders on one building on Custard Facility. * Fixed movement when Infected. * Fixed npc bug when host leaves survival mode. * Added "Could not connect to server" message. * Added increased max spawned at once NPC depending on player count. * Added Infection mode player win system. * Added Server #4 (Needs upgrade to 100 players amount). * Added Player Killed Player message. * Added attack sounds for infected players. * Mouse look now locks on pause. * Changed Portuguese flag to Brazilian. * Changed chat font. * Removed "Are you sure you want to exit?" screen. * Upgraded Server #3 * Increased boss attack damage. * Increased infected player jump height. * Decreased infected player run speed and add more damage. v1.17 This update was released on September 8, 2017. * Added new M249-Saw support machine gun. * Added new M40A3 sniper rifle. * Added third person view (Press V to toggle). * Added animations for melee attacks. * Added Server #5 (20 players max, needs upgrade). * Added Server #6 (20 players max, needs upgrade). * Fixed Infection timer. * Fixed Wave text for other languages. * Fixed Round 10 text bug on Survival. * Fixed "All custards have been found" message. * Fixed Cave hiding spot. * Fixed some custard reject facility colliders. * Fixed kicking (Type "/kick PlayerName" to kick players as host). * Fixed weapons shooting two or more bullets at once. * Improved Weapon System (bullets now spray when not aiming). * Improved Infection (if no player is infected, the host will be come infected). * Increased survival boss damage by 100%. * Increased survival boss health by 225. * Increased MK16 price to 1500. * Increased AKM Price to 1250. * Decreased Infected walking and running speed. * Decreased Infected attack damage by 40%. * Decreased Chainsaw price to 2000. v1.18 This update was released on September 22, 2017. * Added 4 weapons: Shorty, 44-Combat, RPG and V261. * Removed flashlight attack. * Fixed some bugs. * Added Blue Room(Available for admins). * Added 3 Mini-Bosses. * Removed all servers and replaced by "Main Server". v1.19 This update was released on October 4, 2017. * Updated title screen. * Added Deathmatch mode. * Added Jack-O-Lantern hat. * Added Fortress(Available for admins). v1.20 This update was released on October 28, 2017. * 4 new maps & NPC. * Fixed controller support (broke in v1.19). * Fixed sensitivy. * Increased Mini-Bosses Heath and Damage. * Increased max NPC's spawned at once in survival by +3. * Revamped the update system (Now if our website goes down you can still play online). * Removed "Deathmatch" experimental gamemode. * Added more anti hack security. * Fixed bug that prevented players from picking up toast(survival money). * Boss range attacks now do more damage. v1.21 This update was released on October 28, 2017. * Fixed bugs. * Added difficulty for Survival mode. v1.22 * Hacks are removed. v1.25 This update was released on December 30, 2017. * Fixed major NPC sync issues in multiplayer * Fixed Wave 8 mini-boss special attack * Fixed other minor bugs * Fixed event hats not appearing after purchase * Fixed graphical shaders for older machines (No more red glow) * Increased survival default difficulty settings * Increased survival game mode difficulties * Added 5 New Hats * Added New Years event * Added LeyAM's Military Outpost map & monster * Upgraded multiplayer server (Better pings) * Switched bosses in Military Base & Outskirts Day (Bug) v1.26 This update was released on December 31, 2017. * Removed LeyAM's Military Outpost map and monster due to bugs. * Fixed being unable to chat in multiplayer. * Increased NPCS' Health and Damage. v1.27 This update was released on January 7, 2018. * Bug fixes. * Fixed major crashing issue from 1.25. * Fixed Terrain lighting. * Improved water effect. * Improved revolver damage. * Added "Custard Facility (Day)" map + Evil Guardian. * Added "Reject Facility" map + Crawler Tubbie. * Added fixed version of "Military Outpost" (collider fixes, etc) + Monster. * Added a new scream for Scythe Tubbie. v1.28 This update was released on October 28, 2018. * Added Secret Center Remastered Map + Po (Pre-Mutation Phase) * Added Sandbox Mode * Added new hats * Added new events for future use (ie. Christmas) * Added toggleable swear filter option for YouTubers * Modified certain characters (ie. Brutes) * Fixed pause menu issues * Fixed event system issues * Fixed host leaving server issues * Fixed other minor bugs * Improved security & other tweaks * Removed LeyAM's Military Outpost map and monster * Updated Brute Tubbie's design v1.29 This update was released on January 6, 2019. * Bug Fixes * Security Fixes * AI Limit increased from 25 to 100 * New Characters in Sandbox (Military Soldiers, Blue Workers and Infected Blue Worker) * Community Requests Implimented v1.295 This update was released on April 27, 2019. * New Map (Research Lab) * New Boss (The Imposter) * New Soundtrack (Imposter) * New Sandbox Options * Bug Fixes * Fortress is now available for everyone Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Update